The present disclosure relates generally to lockout devices for electrical control switches. In particular, lockout devices that releasably cover an electrical control switch such that it may be safely maintained in a desired position are described.
For operation of electrical systems, circuit breakers and other electrical control switches are used for regulation of electrical currents. During maintenance and/or other operational procedures, it may be required that potentially dangerous electrical currents are prevented from being circulated through the system. In such a case, it is desirable that one or more of the circuit breakers and electrical control switches be secured in an OFF position to restrict accidental or unauthorized manipulation. Generally, lockout mechanisms and devices, such as lockout tags and lockout boxes, are used to restrict access to circuit breakers and electrical control switches.
Known lockout mechanisms and devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, there are no established standards for size and shape of electrical control switches. Many existing lockout mechanisms and devices attach directly to an electrical control switch, and are therefore specific to only a certain type of switch. If such lockout mechanisms are improperly used with an incorrect type of electrical control switch, the lockout mechanism may not be effective.
Further, as many electrical control switches are curved or tapered, gripping of a lockout mechanism to the switch itself may be ineffective. In some cases, lockout devices may be removed from an electrical control switch while still in the locked state. Other lockout devices attach over a switch, but prevent viewing of the position of the switch (to ensure that it is in the OFF position) and require complicated attachment components. In addition, conventional lockout mechanisms and devices do not provide notification to a user of when the lockout device was applied, why it was applied, who applied the device, or the intended duration of lockout.
Thus, there exists a need for lockout devices that improve upon and advance the design of known lockout mechanisms. Examples of new and useful lockout devices relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.